A Man Of Action
by z shadow619
Summary: Ash has always been a hard head, and it's better for him to let his actions speak for him. Now that he's won the Unova League, can his actions help him get a much different point across? Pearlshipping.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon characters

* * *

><p>He could hear the crowd waiting for him downstairs.<p>

It was nerve-wracking really. But for reasons that no one would ultimately expect from him.

Days ago, he had returned from Unova, and was crowned the league champion. He would be given the opportunity to battle the Elite Four of Unova, and even the champion, Alder, if he won.

But that was in a few weeks. For now, Professor Oak had flown him home, where all of his friends from his travels were throwing a party for him. It had certainly come as quite a shock for the young trainer. It seemed that his mom had gone to great lengths to get ahold of his friends from all the regions he traveled to. In fact, he wasn't quite sure how all of them fit inside his house.

Amidst all the chaos, handshakes, questions, and his moms crushing "I'm-so-proud-of-you" hugs, Ash managed to sneak away into his bedroom. Of course, not completely alone. Pikachu had followed him. The small Pokemon sat on his bed, watching Ash pace.

"Pika-pi!" he said, encouragingly. He knew why Ash was so nervous. After all, Pikachu was Ash's most trusted companion.

"You really think I should, buddy?" Ash replied, glancing at his friend.

Pikachu sighed and face-palmed. "Chuuu."

"Yeah yeah...I know. I've been mulling this over for a long time...but I haven't seen her in so long...what if she found someone else? What if she never felt that way about me in the first place?" Ash said, nervously.

Pikachu hopped onto his trainers chest, and pat him on the cheek a few times. "Pika pi, chu pika!"

Ash trembled. "I know, you're right. All the things I've been through before...and this is the most difficult thing for me?" Ash let out a long sigh.

He looked out the window. "Still...I mean...what do I have over...well, all the other guys she could choose."

Pikachu face-palmed again, and turned Ash's head to the trophy he had just won from the Unova League.

Ash sweatdropped. "Oh...yeah. Heh. I guess I'm not giving myself credit. I guess what I meant was that she knew a lot of the other guys here longer...and besides, you saw how impressed she was with Gary that one time? I never saw her react like that to me... . And what about Kenny? She's known Kenny since she was a kid? Or even Paul..."

Frustrated, Pikachu cut his trainer off by shocking him lightly, making Ash fall to the floor with a loud THUD. The trainer snapped back up to his feet. "Hey now, that's taking it too far! These are perfectly reasonable things to worry about."

Ash crossed his arms and began pacing again. "But if I don't tell her now...who knows when I'll get another chance to?"

A voice came from his doorway. "You know Ash, all this stress about girls is just going to distract you from the Elite Four."

"Wah? Who's there?" Ash yelled, in a cross between anger and surprise.

He breathed a sigh of relief once he had seen it was just Professor Oak.

"Oh...hey Professor...guess you heard all that girl stuff, huh?" Ash said, rubbing the back of his head.

"No need to be so embarrassed Ash! It happens to the best of us." The professor said with a chuckle. He pat his young friend on the shoulder. "Unfortunately, I'm a Pokemon expert, not a relationship expert, but I do have a little bit of advice for you."

Ash looked surprised. "You do?"

The professor nodded. "Yes. You ultimately want to defeat the Elite Four, correct? And be a Pokemon Master?"

Ash looked confused. "What...does this have to do with...?"

Oak shook his head. "Just answer."

Ash nodded. "Well yeah, of course! You know me...it's what I've always wanted!"

Oak smiled. "And of everyone I sent out with a Pokemon as a Trainer, you've been the most I've seen dedicated to that goal. But, if you want to tackle the Elite Four, you need to go in with a clear mind!"

Ash tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Oak sighed and facepalmed. "Simple. If you leave Kanto without getting all your affairs in order, it will just be a distraction for you. If you don't tell whoever this young lady is, you'll regret it, and it will impose on your battles!"

Ash blinked as he followed the Professor's logic. "So...I should confess to this girl...because it will help me be a Pokemon Master?"

Oak laughed. "Well, not directly. You should tell her because that's what you should do if you have feelings for someone. But I certainly gave you something to think about, eh Ash?" Pak chuckled again, pat Ash's shoulder, and headed out the door. As he did, he called out. "Don't be too long. It's getting late, and Dawn is starting to wonder where you went. Just remember...you've always been a man of action. When words fail you, your actions can say anything."

"GAH, he knows!" Ash cried out to Pikachu. Pikachu just giggled at his trainer. "And what's all this talk about actions?"

Ash took a deep breath. He glanced over at his partner. "Well buddy...should we head back downstairs?"

Pikachu nodded and gave Ash a thumbs-up. He hopped onto his trainer's shoulders, and they headed back down to the party.

* * *

><p>"There's the man of the hour!" Brock said once he spotted Ash, and clapped him on the back. "I'm so proud of you, man!"<p>

Ash grinned. "Thanks, Brock-o." Suddenly, an idea sprang upon him. "Hey Brock...do you think you could maybe pull a distraction for the crowd...I need to take a walk."

"By yourself?" Brock asked, a little suspicious.

"Uh...no." Ash said, looking away and blushing slightly.

Brock smiled and hugged Ash in a bone-crushing way. "My little trainer is growing up! Which is it? Misty? May? Dawn? That girl Iris you traveled in Unova with? ...or maybe even Gary? I mean I would support you if you were..."

Ash facepalmed. "Brock just...stop talking. It's Dawn, okay? I...like Dawn."

"OH, MY LITTLE BOY HAS A CRUSH!"

Unfortunately for Ash, his mom had been right behind him. As she heard this, she also gave Ash a bone-crushing hug. Luckily, no one had heard her over the music.

"Mom...can't...breathe..." Ash gasped.

Delia Ketchum backed off her son. "Oh, I'm sorry dear. Look, Brock and I can perform a magic trick together. You ask Dawn to take a walk."

Ash and Brock looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, thanks mom." Ash replied.

While Brock and Delia prepared, Ash looked around for Dawn. Amidst the crowds, he just couldn't seem to find her. Especially considering everyone kept stopping him to talk about his League win.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. It was Misty.

"Hey Misty, can't talk right now..." Ash said politely.

"Looking for Dawn, right?" Misty said with a wink.

Ash sighed. "Does EVERYONE know?"

The redhead laughed. "No, Professor Oak said you might need a hand. He is telling her some old poems in the kitchen. Told me to make sure you knew where she was. The rest, well...I was going to figure it out on my own, but your reaction just tells me that our little Ashy-kins is in love!"

Ash blushed fiercely. "Hey...n-no one said anything about love!"

Misty giggled again. "I'm teasing, Ash. But I'm happy for you. She's a lucky girl. Now, go get her, Tiger!"

Ash smiled and gave his friend a hug. "Thanks, Misty."

"No problem Ash." Misty watched Ash go to the kitchen. "Too bad it's not me...ah well, I guess I had my chance."

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Dawn and Professor Oak were talking. Over Dawn 's shoulder, Oak saw Ash approaching. "Ah, Ash my boy, there you are!"<p>

Dawn turned around. Ash's legs got a little wobbly as he saw her in her dress. She looked beautiful, especially with her hair down. She ran up to Ash and gave him a big hug, making his face go a deep red. Looking past Dawn, Ash saw Professor Oak snicker. Ash shot him a death glare.

"Well you kids, I need to go talk to my grandson. You two have fun." With that, Professor Oak left the room.

"Ash, I'm so happy for you!" She let go and backed up a few feet. "I knew you could do it. I always knew you could reach the top. I wish I had been there to see it! It would have so much better than watching it on TV."

Ash smiled. Maybe that's why he liked Dawn? She was always there to back him up...more so than anyone else.

"Thanks Dawn. I remembered all the times you cheered for me in my battles...it helped me get through." Ash told her.

Dawn blushed slightly. "Well, I was cheering for you at the Pokemon Center I had been at."

Suddenly, Ash heard Brock's voice ring out in the other room. "Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention!"

_That's my cue..._ Ash thought to himself.

Dawn was about to poke her head past Ash to see what had been going on, but Ash hastily asked, "Hey Dawn, wouldyougoforawalkwithme?"

Dawn blinked and tilted her head. "Uh...what?"

Ash gulped nervously. 'Will you uh...go for a walk with me outside? I need some air."

Dawn smiled, and Ash's knees shook again. Without warning, Dawn grabbed Ash's hands and lead him out the back door. He looked back, and he could've sworn he saw Pikachu waving him off from kitchen table.

* * *

><p>"So...how have your travels been since I left Sinnoh?" Ash asked nervously.<p>

Dawn went on for awhile, with Ash going in and out of the conversation. He could feel his palms sweating, and a tightness in his chest. He knew it was do or die time. Professor Oak was right, after all. If he didn't tell her, he would regret it all the way back to Unova.

"Ash! Ash Ketchum, are you listening to me?" Dawn yelled at him.

Ash snapped out of his trance and grinned sheepishly. "Well...yes and no. I've...got a lot on my mind."

Dawn crossed her arms and turned from him. "You've got some nerve, inviting me out here and then not even listening to me. I'll just be heading back now."

"NO! Dawn wait!" Ash reached out and grabbed her hand. He then froze up. He realized he probably sounded a little TOO desperate there...

Dawn turned around in surprise. Ash let go of her hand, blushing furiously. He grabbed his head and sat down on a nearby log. Dawn walked over and sat next to him. "Ash...what's the matter? Is something going on?" She asked tenderly. "You should be on cloud nine right now..."

"I n-n-need to...t-tell you something." He said, as calmly as possible. He still couldn't help stuttering about it.

* * *

><p>In some nearby bushes, Jesse, James, and Meowth spied on the couple.<p>

"On the count of three, we grab those twerps, and hold them hostage for Pikachu. I mean, they're unarmed! This will be easy!" Jesse whispered to her cohorts evilly.

Meowth and James nodded in agreement.

Then, James heard Ash say: "I n-n-need to...t-tell you something."

"Wait, guys." James said suddenly.

"What is it now?" Meowth whispered furiously.

"I think we're dealing with two lovebirds right now." James said, matter of factly, "He's stuttering and needs to tell her something. That hard-headed twerp finally found love."

Jesse and Meowth looked at each other, then back to James. "So what?" Jesse whispered, confused and angry.

James backed away from the bush. "I won't have any part of this. I refuse to interrupt a beautiful moment."

Jesse reached out and grabbed his neck, making him run cold. "Are you insane?"

James pushed her off. "You watch how this unfolds, and see if you can bring yourself to interrupt. You'll see."

Groaning in frustration, Jesse rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll do it your way."

The trio crawled back into the bushes to watch Ash and Dawn.

_Although now I am a bit curious..._Jesse and Meowth couldn't help but think.

* * *

><p>Dawn smiled at Ash reassuringly. "Ash, you can tell me anything. Sorry I snapped at you...what is it?"<p>

Ash opened his mouth and a weird dry-air noise came out. He blushed and cleared his throat. Dawn giggled slightly.

"I...I uh...l-like...well...what I mean to say, Dawn...is that...uh...you know...it happens to the best of us...and uh...I mean, we traveled a lot..." Ash spat out.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at him. "Ash, you are not making any sense at all."

Dawn reached over and squeezed his hand. "Calm down Ash. You don't need to be nervous with me." She smiled, and Ash practically melted in his place.

Ash took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Okay. You're right. Dawn, I -"

"ASH, LOOK!" Dawn shouted.

Ash almost fell backward off the log. He looked up at where Dawn was pointing.

A shooting star rocketed across the sky. It was beautiful, as it soared across the starlit sky. He turned to see it reflect off of Dawn's eyes.

"They say shooting starts grant wishes Ash." Dawn said, without looking away.

"I uh...heard that too." Ash replied, only seeing Dawn.

Dawn looked at Ash. "What did you wish for, Ash?"

Suddenly, Ash heard Professor Oak's words in his head: _you've always been a man of action. When words fail you, your actions can say anything._

Ash smiled at Dawn. She looked confused. "Ash, are you okay?"

Before she could even think of anything else to say, Ash reached out with a hand and cupped her cheek. She was stunned by the sudden action. Then, of course, she was even more shocked when Ash leaned forward and gave her a small but meaningful kiss.

After a few seconds, Ash pulled away, and their lips separated by a small popping noise. Ash was blushing furiously. "That uh...yeah. That's what I wanted to say."

Dawn was completely shocked. Ash froze in fear, completely anxious of how she would respond. _Oh no...what if...what if she hated it? What if she hates ME?_

A small smile crawled across Dawn's face. Ash eased up, slightly. He realized he was still cupping her face, and he lowered his hand nervously.

"Dawn...I'm sorr-mmph!"

Before Ash could finish the word, Dawn quickly leaned and kissed him. This one lasted a little longer, giving both participants time to include their tongues in the festivities. Finally, they separated. Ash had a glazed over look on his eyes. "...wow."

Dawn giggled. "Well, that's my way of saying I feel the same way."

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Slowly coming back to reality, Ash wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey Ash?" Dawn said, looking up at him.

"What's up?" Ash replied.

"You want to know what I wished for?" Dawn asked.

Ash smiled and nodded.

"I want to come to Unova with you. And be there when you beat the Elite Four. Not fight, but BEAT them." Dawn answered.

Ash squeezed her tightly. "I would love nothing more."

With that, they kissed a third time.

* * *

><p>Jesse crawled away from the bushes, and sniffed slightly. She looked over and saw James and Meowth, holding each other, crying silently. "It's...it's just so beautiful!" James whispered.<p>

"I know! The lucky twoips!" Meowth replied.

Jesse smiled to herself, but whispered sternly to the two boys, "Okay, we cut them some slack tonight. Now let's get out of here, this dirt is ruining my outfit."

THE END

* * *

><p>My first shot at a Pokemon one-shot. Let me know how I did, won't you kindly?<p> 


End file.
